Chase and the Cold Case (part 3)
(Recap from last part) Chase is informed that the case is that someone is vandalizing the arts in the Anchorage Museum and that someone stole the harness that the great wolf-dog Balto used. He and Jenna, his partner for the case, must find out who the culprit/culprits is/are. Dialogue (Jenna and Chase are at the Anchorage Museum) (They are in the room where the harness was stolen) Jenna: It looks like whoever did this doesn't like history much. Chase: Or maybe something else. Like they are putting someone up to it and planning to stage a heroic capture and make themselves look like heroes and became more popular. Jenna: That's a really clever scheme, but all we've got are hunches. Chase: That's true. But we need to find clues as to who did it. Jenna: Let's do it! (She pulls out a magnifying glass and Chase starts sniffing) (Chase soon finds something) Chase: Jenna, look at this! (Jenna puts some kind of gloves on her hands) (She picks the object up and examaines it with her magnifying glass) Jenna: Hmm... It looks like hair. That helps out a lot. Good job, Chase. Chase: Don't thank me yet. We should find more clues before we jump to conclusions. Jenna: Right. (She places the hairs in a bag and puts it in her bag) (The duo continue to search) (Chase looks near the broken container and sees some kind of blue colored liquid on the ground) Chase: Jenna, what do you think this stuff is? (Jenna walks over to the stuff) Jenna: Hmm... I don't know what this stuff is, but we'll take it back to the lab to get it examined. (She uses a dropper piplet to pickup some of the blue liquid and puts into a small tube and puts a top over it) (After sometime, they don't find anything else) Jenna: We looked everywhere, but no new clues. Let's take these back to the lab to get them examined. Chase: Okay. (The two walk out but...) (Chase suddenly finds a small gem sparkling on the ground) Chase: Jenna! Take a look at this! (Jenna hurries over and picks up the gem) Jenna: Looks, like a gem that is a decoration on clothing. But this one looks real. This must means something. Good pup, Chase. (She scratches his head) Chase: Oh yeah, that's the spot. (Jenna puts the gem in a small box and they leave the musum) (As they're walking to the lab) (Jenna bumps into a well-dressed man) Man: I say, lady! What's with you?! Jenna: Marquis Travis, I'm so sorry! (Chase looks at something on the man's clothes) Marquis Travis: You'd better be, or I'll make you and that mangy mutt you're with pay a fine! (He walks off) (Chase and Jenna both have angry faces on their faces) Chase: Who is that guy? Jenna: He's Travis, and he's a Marquis. That means he has a high status. But his attitude doesn't. Chase: I agree. He's called me a "Mangy Mutt"! I'm a German Shepherd, so I'm not a mutt. And I'm well-groomed. Jenna: Well, we can't worry about him right now. We better get to the lab. (They continue to walk) Chase: *to himself* I wonder. Travis had something on his clothes. I feel like I've seen it before, but... where? {To Be Continued} (Click here for part 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts